


Let's not fall in love yet

by Dreamying



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, For once Jongin gonna be straight, Genderswap, Girl Kyungsoo, M/M, Romance, They will be a little dumb again cuz am dumb af, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamying/pseuds/Dreamying





	Let's not fall in love yet

Kyungsoo is regretting it already.

She is regretting coming along with Baekhyun to meet her tall stupid boyfriend Chanyeol. They look sweet.

The chocolate cake is overly sweet on her tongue, making her grab the glass of water and drink as much in one go. The small café is tucked away in the corner of a busy street but is filled with couples on dates. The soft romantic music playing in the background is too cheesy. Cheesier than the cheese cake the couple in front of her eating.

_Disgustingly sweet._

And so in fucking love.

Oh god, now they are feeding each other, and giggling like stupid couple they are.

Kyungsoo just wants the chair she currently occupying to swallow her as whole and never see the day light again.

And Chanyeol have to whisper something into the blonde girl’s ear making her blush several shades of pink and giggling again.

And Kyungsoo cringes at it.

Couples are gross, especially the PDA like them couple are cringe worthy.

Nope she is definitely not jealous and definitely not glar—

“Stop glaring..” Baekhyun asks nonchalantly around her spoonful of strawberry cheese cake, without even glancing at her.

Kyungsoo huffs in annoyance and averting her gaze down to her piece of cake left untouched except the initial bite.

 “I wasn’t—

“I know you were..” she cuts Kyungsoo again. Who just makes a face in mild irritation that hold no venom and turns to scroll down her mobile to look at nothing in specific.

“You should get a boyfriend too Soo, so we can go on double date next time” Chanyeol says like he just made a very discovery for world peace. Bravo

Kyungsoo almost gags at the nickname and the double date idea, and Baekhyun bursts out laughing, crumbles of cake flying and landing some on Chanyeol’s face, who seemed to not mind but lick the one near his lips.

“Did I say something wrong?” Chanyeol asks scratching his poodle locks innocently, and looking very confused.

“She is born single,” Baekhyun states matter of fact as if its some sort of universal truth. Taking the tissue near she dabs the poodle head’s face clean, only after cooing at her boyrfriend’s cuteness, feeding him another spoonful of her dessert right after apologetically. Chanyeol smiles around the spoonful ignoring the conversion he started. 

“ I am not” Kyungsoo protests, but the blonde shoots her next shot with narrowed eyes that’s says oh really?

Kyungsoo rolls her eyes.

“When was the last time you had a boyfriend or girlfriend in case you swing that way?”

Kyungsoo opens her mouth and closes unable to form words, and the look Baekhyun is giving only make her more irritated.

“Ok, am born single and I am gonna die single too ok? Happy now?” Kyungsoo spats before stomping out.

 

***

 

The bass is thrumming, the volume is too loud.

 Kyungsoo walks back to the bar she was at a few minutes ago and orders a couple more of those shots. Baekhyun had dragged her to a nightclub and disappeared when her poodle head boyfriend came back after meeting his friends, leaving the raven haired girl in the middle of dance floor to dance by herself.

Throwing a shot back into her throat, she watches the crowd dance and grind on each other’s sweaty bodies, the music blares in her ears louder than before or maybe she is drunker than before, everyone whoots with the change in music. Kyungsoo shakes her head and looks back at the bartender who is watching her making someone else’s drink.

She gives him a smile, waving for another drink.

A little tipsy already but she is going to get drunk tonight, that’s what she is here for the night, get drunk, get completely wasted and sleep without a worry in the world, after all the semester ended and they got few days of rest before another starts.

As the drink is served to her, someone slides to the adjacent chair ordering their own. “About time you came,” the bartender says sliding the person his drink, who accepts it with a nod.

 Kyungsoo doesn’t mind a random dude sitting beside her and having his own drink if not for their thighs pressed to hers.

When she looks up, she meets with brown eyes looking back at her, and thick lips pulled into a playful smile, the person lifts his drink in a cheers manner to her and finishes half of it in one go, his adams apple bobbing back and forth with the liquid sliding smoothly in his throat.

With a jaw so sharp that she can use it to cut some vegetable, Kyungsoo wills herself to look away with tongue heavy in her mouth and sipping back to her shots.

The stranger looks back at her with a coy smile and knowing look in his eyes, Kyungsoo wishes she didn’t flush, cheeks as red as cherries. Clearing throat she turns away, praying the red to fade away.

She doesn’t date, she doesn’t do one nightstands

Then why is blushing because of this stranger, a handsome stranger.

Get a hold of yourself drunk kyungsoo.

Finishing nth shot of the night, she wishes the other isn’t looking at her like she got something on her face.

“Hey” the deep voice startles her, “you have been staring” it points out, the thick lips form those words taking a long sip, and Kyungsoo fumbles around to stare at something else, and suddenly the rag on the other side looks so interesting.

_Wasn’t he the one staring? Since when did Kyungsoo started to stare?_

Finishing her drink Kyungsoo suddenly turns to the stranger startling him a little and slurs “I am not thinking what you think I am thinking,” and goes to mindlessly drawing patterns over the bar table with her nail.

The stranger next to her blinks, before chuckling a little with a “Uhh? What am I thinking that you think I am thinking about you?”

“I am – not,” Pouting a little into her drink she hiccups unable to form any more words.

A low chuckle.

“Do you know what I am thinking?” the stranger leans in, breath smelling like some mixture of fruit and alcohol. Kyungsoo wrinkles her nose moving back a little.

 A mumbled “Nooooo” falls out of her lips wet from the drinks.

The stranger stares.

“W-what?”  She asks from where her head plopped down on the bar counter now, its dirty. But drunk Kyungsoo doesn’t care her hair getting greasy. She needs a good hot water shower in the morning anyway.

“To dance”, he says titling his head to a side.

Kyungsoo’s eyes stray to the people around blinking rapidly before they zoom back to the brown eyes staring at her. “too many-- ”she says shaking her head a little, “crowd” comes out muffled. She closes her eyes breathing slow and lips pulled out in a pout.

Crossing his legs, he turns his full body to Kyungsoo, hand still holding the half drunk glass of some pink liquid.

“Want to get out?” he says softly, Kyungsoo almost misses it over the loud music growing louder even more. Which means she is not tipsy anymore, but drunk.

 

 

***

 

If Kyungsoo could think, she would probably shake her head and get away from the brown eyes person. But Kyungsoo is in no state to think, so she ends up on the back seat of a motorbike with a helmet safely placed over her head.

 The fast blowing wind caresses her cheeks, its cold making her snuggle to the human body heater she has been clinging to.

“Whats your name?” he screams over the wind,"Am Jongin"

“Your name good anime,” she mumbles over the air.

“Anime? What anime? Am asking your name”

No answer.

“Where should I drop you?”, he asks turning around to look at her when they stop at one of the red light.

No answer.

Small snores escaping her dry lips. 

Shaking his head, he starts a bike when the light signal changes.

 

***

 

“Hey bed!!! I missed you did you miss me?” She  falls face into the comfort looking bed hugging the fluffy blankets.

Jongin smiles taking off his jacket and gloves and placing them on table nearby.

She is out of it.

When asked where to drop, she has fallen asleep on him, so Jongin ended up bringing the girl he met at the club home.

Cute, he thinks before sliding into the bathroom to wash himself of the sweat and dirt. He only had a bit fruity cocktails and not much drunk.

Wide eyes are staring at him owlishly, when he returns to the bed freshly showered and changed into sweats old grey and a black tank top.

“You didn’t tell me your name,” he asks again, standing at one side of the bed with knee popped on the mattress in front of the now sitting girl, handing her a bottle.

“Kyungsoo?” she pouts, blinking at the bottle, playing with the label.

“Kyungsoo?" He says tasting her name and she nods head plopping up and down in agreement, “Jongin,” he introduces himself again, she nods again. And Jongin wonders if she caught his name or not.

“Do you need anything Kyungsoo,” he asks gently, voice soft.

She shakes her head, long hair falling on her face and some sticking there across her face.

Reaching out to push away the stray hair, “I don’t usually sleep with girls” a finger traces her cheek _soft_ , a questioning expression plays over her face “we don’t sleep we do stuff yanno” he winks, explaining. 

“What stuff,” she asks yawing, a little sleepy. she looks so innocent doing so, Jongin almost coos.

He smirks before leaning in to whisper in deep timber voice, “Racy adult stuff,”

“Uuhh?”  Kyungsoo tilts her head to a side, questioningly.

“Oh god, You are so drunk, stop being so cute like that!!!!”, Jongin almost pulls his hair out, she is just his type, they would have been doing things if she wasn’t as drunk. Jongin likes have cute girls in his arms and in bed.

She is in his bed but not quite there yet. 

“Me?”, Kyungsoo moves forward balancing herself on hands and knees.

_Red alert red alert!!!!_

Jongin almost loses his shit, the dress she has ridden up showingthick luscious things, which he would love to have wrapped around his head and face buried in somewhere, and the neckline is lowered showcasing her cleavage and average size of boobs.

Jongin loves boobs, he appreciates all sizes and shapes, he appreciates them with both hands and lips. He had seen her dancing swaying them hips and body like current. Like the hot stuff she is. And now the drunk over loaded cuteness.

_The duality of this girl !!! how dare she playing with Jongin like that!!!!!_

“Can I at least kiss you? You look sober enough to kiss,” crutching down he asks eyes caught in the curve of those plush pink lips.

“No kisshhh,” Kyungsoo fumbles and falling into the bed back, hair sprawled out across the pillow like a crown. _Black crown._

“Right no kisshhh” Jongin says trying to calm his hormonal self.

With a defeat Jongin falls into bed beside her, who is staring at him with her expressive eyes, as if reading Jongin like an open book.

_Don't read me, am just a rated book full of smut!!_

The small button nose, soft looking cheeks, the prominent yet soft features of her face, the long lashes falling and raising, casting a soft shadow over her cheeks. Those tiny Moles, Push lips, and the way the lower one sucked in, teeth slightly gazing over it. Wide eyes with pupils dilated and cheeks flushed   the prettiest pink.

“You know you are too beautiful” he forcing his eyes to look away. Her beauty is bewitching. Pulling him in like a magnet.

“you good good,” pulling the tips of index and thumb finger together she motions to him. 

_Oh you think am handsome?_

Chuckling Jongin presses it to her eye. She blinks watching him from the gap, and giggles.

_Oh shit_

“What am I going to do with you?” he turns to her looking back at him.

She laughs slightly, showcasing her white teeth.

 Its so sweet and soft, Jongin’s insides start to tingle.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” he turns to face the ceiling brushing his hair out of eyes and willing his heart to slow down.

“Hey,” Jongin whispers when he feels cold pads of tiny fingers traces his jaw slowly as if testing its sharpness.

He breaths out when the finger reaches his nose then down to lips and stopping there.

“Kissshhh”

“Do you want to kiss?” the hope wakes up inside him.

She nods slow breathing a little sharp, and Jongin doesn’t waste time full filling a girl’s request.

He licks his lips to make them wet, so the glide will be smooth.

Turning to face to face again, he brings their faces together slowly, long raven hair soft under his fingers tangled in them while doing so.

A breath apart, noses slightly bumping, Kyungsoo’s wide eyes, still wide looking at him. He leans in hesitantly and slowly, trying to ignore her expressive open eyes.

There is something in those eyes that makes Jongin to stop at the last second. Instead he presses his lips to her forehead with “Good night Soo”, he grabs one of the pillow and  turns on his heel before he can really do something stupid to a drunk girl, who is most probably an innocent virgin.

 _Fuck_.

Jongin struts across the floor with extra force in his steps, almost pouting. He grabs the extra comforter and plops down in the couche.

Pursing his lips he occupies himself with the phone, checking various social media updates. He curses himself for picking Kyungsoo out of the bar, when he already knows she is a little drunk, or maybe a little more than drunk.

In his defense she looked so adorable, and no one seemed to be with her. Leaving such beautiful girl drunk alone, defenseless to some hungry wolves, is not right. And his initial intention was just to get out, go on a bike ride and leave her at her place.

And the last time he remembered  bring her home and tuck in bed was not on list. He doesn’t sleep with girls.

Kicking the comforter he plops down once again in the couch, because the girl in bed across him moans in her sleep grumbling something, he can’t make sense of.

 And she has been playing with his mind ever since the first glance, Jongin sucker for big eyes. And that night he dreams loosing in them.

 

***

 

KYUNGSOO!!!!! 

Jongin falls face down with intense pain in his groin. 

_Oh nini are you still alive ?_

 

A/n: Oh shit Jongin's nini in trouble???  ;) 

Comments, upvotes/kudos are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading. Adios till next chapter~~~ 


End file.
